


Hard to Get

by Dancerdreams2



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2
Summary: Fujigaya is a very exclusive prostitute. His clients pay a fortune for a chance to touch him, but there's one rule: don't fall in love. Those who break the rule never get to see him again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hooker AU. This is the first chapter to my first ever chaptered fic! :O I came up with this AU as soon as I asked for prompt ideas and I... have no idea where it came from. I have a feeling that orangegreenlove@LJ is going to have to hold my hand through this whole process... Summary is also courtesy of her. orz  
> 1987 is the year Fujigaya was born.

It’s smaller than he imagined. He thought that people had exaggerated when they mentioned its size. The bar is quiet and dimly lit with just a few seats, 5 to be exact, all at the counter. There aren’t any customers and, if he didn’t know any better, he would wonder how the place made any money. Kitayama settles himself into the seat that is second to the right. According to his sources, he won’t be able to get any information out of the bartender from any other seat. He immediately orders a glass 1987 red wine, another condition for getting information, and takes the opportunity to size up the bartender.  
  
He’s dressed in a standard black and white uniform, black apron tied around his waist, dark, jet black hair, and a face worth looking at. There doesn’t seem to be anything strange about this bartender at first glance, but there’s a mysterious air swirling around him, mixed with something a little dangerous. It gives Kitayama the chills.  
  
“So, I hear you’re the keeper of a cute little kitten,” Kitayama says nonchalantly when the bartender slides him his glass of wine. There’s no one else in the bar to overhear their conversation, but Kitayama treads cautiously, keeping his guard up.  
  
“He can be quite adorable at times, I guess,” the bartender grins, and Kitayama swears he catches a hint of fang.  
  
“I’m sure,” Kitayama replies, taking a sip of his wine. He’s not usually much of a wine drinker, preferring beer himself, but it’s not bad. “What do I have to do in order to meet this kitten of yours?”  
  
“Got a business card on you?” the bartender asks. “He’s not exactly the easiest in the world to meet. You’re going to have to pass a few tests. Still interested?”  
  
“The fact the he’s not easy is part of his appeal, no?” Kitayama says, pulling out a business card and sliding it towards the bartender.  
  
“I suppose you’re right about that. Kitayama Hiromitsu,” the bartender reads and Kitayama nods in confirmation. “I’m Yokoo Wataru. So you’re a dancer?”  
  
“And choreographer. I coach a kids’ soccer team during soccer season as well.”  
  
“That would explain the legs. And the ass,” Yokoo says, and Kitayama raises an eyebrow. “I actually pay attention when people walk into my bar.”  
  
“I see. It’s not the first time people have taken notice,” Kitayama grins smugly. He downs the rest of his wine before asking, “Anything else you needed? I need to get going for the night.”  
  
“Just a quick picture,” Yokoo replies, pulling his phone out of his back pocket and snapping a shot of Kitayama’s smug grin. “If you passed this first test, you’ll be hearing from me by the end of this week.”  
  
Kitayama places money down on the counter, gathering his things. He struts towards the door without a word and gestures to Yokoo before heading out into the shadows of the night.  
  
*******  
  
He had heard about Fujigaya through a grapevine of connections. “He isn’t your typical whore,” they would say. “He’s hard to get in bed with, but when you do, it’s so worth it.” His sources had been telling the truth. Yokoo had needed to do a background check on Kitayama and a week later, he was contacted to set up an appointment for a shopping date. Kitayama could’ve slept with another hooker a dozen times by now, but it was this “hard to get” quality that piqued his interest.  
  
“Watta told me about those legs and ass,” says the man sitting on the counter when he walks into the bar. He’s dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, black boots, and a simple black v-neck shirt. Kitayama notices a fox tail clipped to a belt loop on the man’s jeans, and judging by his long, fluffy hair and distinctive bangs, Kitayama safely assumes that this man is Fujigaya Taisuke.  
  
“Oh? Well I’ve heard about that ridiculous hair of yours as well, Fujigaya,” Kitayama smirks, eyes taking in the sight before him.  
  
“Fuck you,” Fujigaya frowns, pulling the lollipop he had been sucking out of his mouth and using it to point at Kitayama. “I’ll have you know, my clients usually love the long hair!”  
  
“Must be an acquired taste,” Kitayama grins.  
  
“Watta!!” Fujigaya whines to Yokoo who had been watching the whole exchange from behind the counter. “Do I really have to go on a date with this asshole?”  
  
“It’s just a date, Taisuke. Don’t be such a baby. You always have something to complain about when you meet a new client,” Yokoo sighs. “You wanted him. He can still be dropped after today if you like,” he reminds, turning to give Kitayama a pointed look.  
  
“I don’t want him anymore...” Fujigaya pouts like a 5 year-old, sticking the lollipop back in his mouth.  
  
“Come on, princess,” Kitayama says. “The sooner we leave, the sooner it’ll be over with.”  
  
“Taisuke,” Yokoo says after Fujigaya hops off the counter. “Don’t forget to call me if you need anything.”  
  
“Yeah, right,” Fujigaya scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Like you need me to call you first if anything remotely suspicious happens.”  
  
“Kitayama,” Yokoo grins, flashing his fangs yet again. “Don’t do anything you’ll regret.”  
  
“Wouldn’t dream of it, Yokoo-san,” Kitayama winks. He steps outside and let’s Fujigaya lead the way to the shopping area, raising an eyebrow when Fujigaya heads straight into the Louis Vuitton store. Kitayama takes a seat on a cushioned bench in the middle of the store and chuckles as he watches Fujigaya move from display to display, looking at all of the new products like a kid in a candy store.  
  
If Kitayama hadn’t been much interested before, he was certainly interested now. He hasn’t seen what Fujigaya is like in bed yet, but he wouldn’t be able to be so exclusive if he wasn’t any good. He definitely gives off that sex kitten vibe, though, and he has a childish, spoiled side that is almost endearing.  
  
“Mitsu~,” Fujigaya calls out, gesturing for Kitayama to join him at one of the display cases and Kitayama raises an eyebrow at the affectionate nickname. As soon as Kitayama is next to him, Fujigaya points to a thick leather bracelet with the brand logo in multiple colors scattered all along the band and Kitayama is sure it costs way more than it’s worth. “Buy me that!”  
  
“I’m sure I can find you a similar looking bracelet at Claire’s.”  
  
“Please, Mitsu?” Fujigaya begs, putting his hands together and trying to make his eyes look big.  
  
“Forget it,” Kitayama laughs.  
  
Fujigaya pouts, not used to being told “no” by his clients. “Then,” Fujigaya starts, grabbing Kitayama’s wrist and dragging him to a different display, “will you buy me that white leather shoulder bag?”  
  
“Isn’t that a lady’s bag?” Kitayama asks, shaking his head in response.  
  
Fujigaya opens his mouth to argue, but just frowns when he notices that the sign does indeed say, “Women’s Purses.” He storms right out of the store when Kitayama starts laughing at his expense, drawing attention to the two of them. He doesn’t notice that Kitayama doesn’t even follow him into the next designer store until he notices the other walking into the store wearing a hat that he didn’t previously have.  
  
“What the fuck!?” Fujigaya complains, trying not to cause another commotion. “We’re supposed to be on a date and you leave me by myself to go buy yourself a new hat??”  
  
“Looks good, doesn’t it?” Kitayama says, grinning at the way Fujigaya just bites his lip. “Come on, princess. I’ll make it up to you.” He gestures for Fujigaya to follow him out of the store and Fujigaya stands his ground stubbornly until he realizes that Kitayama really isn’t going to wait for him and follows, trying to make it look like he doesn’t care where they’re going.  
  
Kitayama finally stops in front of a cafe and waits for Fujigaya to catch up. “You don’t want to change shopping districts, do you?” Kitayama asks when Fujigaya gets close enough.  
  
“No way. We’re staying here today!” comes Fujigaya’s reply.  
  
Kitayama just nods like he didn’t expect any different and steps into the cafe to talk to the hostess. After the two of them are seated, Fujigaya finally asks, “Why did you bring me to a cafe?”  
  
“Order anything you want to drink,” Kitayama says.  
  
“Your idea of making things up to me is to buy me a cup of coffee?” Fujigaya frowns.  
  
“Well, if that’s your poison of choice,” he says, ordering their drinks from the waitress.  
  
“You’re such a cheap-ass, you know that? You realize how much I charge for my services, don’t you? Although, I don’t think you’ll be seeing me after today,” Fujigaya scoffs after the waitress is long gone.  
  
“I wonder about that,” Kitayama smiles, answering everything Fujigaya said at once.  
  
Before Fujigaya can figure out which question Kitayama is replying to, the waitress returns with their drinks and a giant parfait that Fujigaya doesn’t remember ordering. Thanking the waitress, Kitayama nudges the parfait towards Fujigaya.  
  
“Eat.”  
  
“I... Don’t like sweet things,” Fujigaya says, biting his lip again.  
  
Kitayama grins and scoops a spoonful of the parfait, holding it up to Fujigaya’s lips. “Has anyone ever told you that you can’t tell a lie to save your life? It’s kind of cute.”  
  
Fujigaya’s cheeks heat up. “Shut up...” he mumbles, eating the spoonful that Kitayama is holding out. He picks up a spoon and starts digging into the parfait on his own, trying hard not to show how much he really loves sweets. It’s hard to stay annoyed with Kitayama while eating one of his favorite desserts. When he glances up, he’s embarrassed to find that Kitayama is watching him with an attractive smile spread across his face and he tries to ignore the way his stomach flip flops.  
  
Kitayama finally takes a bite of the parfait as well, expression changing to one that’s positively orgasmic. Fujigaya really shouldn’t be embarrassed by Kitayama’s expression considering what he does for a living, but they’re in public and Kitayama looks like he’s coming after getting the best blow job.  
  
“Do you always look like you’re having sex when you eat?” Fujigaya asks, shoving a strawberry into his mouth.  
  
“These aren’t sex faces,” Kitayama responds. “These are my food eating faces. Yokoo-san says that showing you my sex faces today is against the rules.”  
  
“Whatever...” Fujigaya grumbles.  
  
“Are you always grumpy like this during first dates with your clients?” Kitayama asks.  
  
“No, usually they buy me things, so I’m in a better mood.”  
  
“I bought you something,” Kitayama says.  
  
“I’m talking about things that are a little more extravagant than coffee and a parfait,” Fujigaya frowns.  
  
Kitayama just rolls his eyes, picking up the shopping bag that Fujigaya didn’t even notice he was carrying and hands it over.  
  
Fujigaya pulls a pair of dark-wash jeans out of the bag, checking the size and brand before inspecting the style and cut. They’re low-rise with a boot leg cut. It’s even his favorite designer and exactly his size. “Kitayama, how did you...” he asks in awe.  
  
“Dropped the nickname, did we?” Kitayama teases. “I guessed on the size, of course, but it looks like I was spot on. The jeans you’re wearing right now, it’s the same designer, right? That designer is pretty pricey, so I figured you must like them,” he smiles.  
  
“Why wouldn’t you buy me anything I said I wanted though?” Fujigaya pouts.  
  
“I don’t see you carrying a bag right now. And you have enough on your wrists as it is,” Kitayama points out.  
  
“Thank you,” Fujigaya mumbles, honestly happy that Kitayama went out of the way to surprise him with something he figured he’d like instead of just buying whatever Fujigaya pointed to like everyone else does. When Kitayama spends the rest of the date letting Fujigaya talk a mile a minute and actually seems interested in what he’s saying, Fujigaya thinks that Kitayama is definitely different from the rest.  
  
It’s still late afternoon when Kitayama takes Fujigaya back to Yokoo’s bar, but Fujigaya has another client tonight and Kitayama easily agrees to end a little early.  
  
“The parfait was a good choice,” Yokoo greets as soon as they walk through the door.  
  
“Gut feeling, really. I wouldn’t have know what to do if he actually hated sweets,” Kitayama shrugs, unsurprised that Yokoo had been keeping an eye on them. “See you next time, princess,” he says, kissing Fujigaya on the cheek.  
  
“Rules, Kitayama,” Yokoo warns as Fujigaya makes a scandalized face.  
  
“American greeting, Yokoo-san~” Kitayama shoots back.  
  
“Who even said there’ll BE a next time??” Fujigaya lashes out.  
  
“Oh, there will be a next time,” Kitayama winks. He exits the bar, closing the door on Fujigaya’s tantrum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very much NSFW. So far this AU is following my plans for it... Hopefully it stays that way. Thanks to orangegreenlove@LJ who puts up with my fic tantrums. ♥

“Oh, fuck,” Fujigaya moans. He feels Kitayama spread him open even wider with his thumbs as he pounds into him roughly from behind.  
  
It’s been three months since Kitayama became his client. Normally, that would make this their third or fourth meeting, but Kitayama is different. He was surprised at first to see Kitayama’s name in his schedule every week, the guys that Fujigaya ends up taking on as clients usually can’t afford that. The rich ones have all turned out to be stuck up pricks that Fujigaya can’t stand after the first date.  
  
Fujigaya drops down to his elbows and tries to balance as he reaches between his legs to touch himself. “Mitsu...” he whines when Kitayama grabs his wrist and twists it behind his back.  
  
“What? Don’t think you can do it this way?” Kitayama taunts.  
  
“Well, if you were a better fuck, maybe it wouldn’t be so har- AH!” Fujigaya screams as Kitayama changes his angle and pounds into him even more roughly. The hand gripping his hip is the only thing keeping Fujigaya in place when he overbalances and falls on his face.  
  
“That’s it,” Kitayama coaxes, grinning when he feels Fujigaya tighten from his voice. “You’re so needy for my cock.”  
  
“Shut up,” Fujigaya gasps.  
  
“Come for me,” Kitayama groans, and although Fujigaya will never admit to Kitayama that he’s probably the best fuck he’s ever had, it’s the depth of Kitayama’s voice during sex that sends shivers down his spine and sends him over the edge.  
  
He’s still gasping for air as Kitayama pulls out and starts grabbing at him. Fujigaya just lets himself be yanked around, not fully in control of his limbs again yet. He ends up lying on top of Kitayama, straddling his waist, and the hands running along his sides send aftershocks down his spine. Everything feels good. He throws his head back and moans when Kitayama squeezes his ass and spreads him open again.  
  
“You’re not done yet,” Kitayama says, nipping at Fujigaya’s throat.  
  
Before Fujigaya can figure out what he means, Kitayama has him sliding down onto his cock again and Fujigaya belatedly realizes that the other is still hard.  
  
Kitayama pushes at Fujigaya until he’s sitting up, sliding hands up his torso to thumb at his nipples. “Move,” he growls.  
  
Fujigaya doesn’t need to be told twice before he starts to move. This is his favorite position. He feels completely in control and takes pride in his technique. However, when Kitayama bucks his hips up roughly, he needs to put his hands on Kitayama’s chest to catch himself and he finds himself loving how sex with Kitayama is always a fight for dominance.  
  
“Aren’t you close yet?” Fujigaya asks, clawing at Kitayama’s chest.  
  
“Having a hard time keeping up, Taisuke? Maybe we need to work on your stamina,” Kitayama grins, wrapping his fingers around Fujigaya’s reawakening length.  
  
“I don’t have to work on anything with you,” Fujigaya complains, trying not to give in to the way Kitayama is working him back to full hardness.  
  
“Oh?” Kitayama raises an eyebrow. He pulls Fujigaya off of his cock and rolls them back over. He pins Fujigaya’s wrists down to the bed with one hand and snaps the condom off, pumping himself a few times before coming on Fujigaya’s stomach. Once he comes down from his high, he releases Fujigaya’s wrists and collapses on top of him, ignoring the way that Fujigaya is swearing up a storm and complaining about the mess.  
  
“You jackass!” Fujigaya spits out. “Why the hell did you get me hard again if you weren’t going to finish me??”  
  
“So noisy,” Kitayama yawns. “I was going to, but you said you don’t need to work on stamina.”  
  
“Well, then move so I can finish myself,” Fujigaya growls, shoving at Kitayama’s shoulders.  
  
“Don’t wanna,” Kitayama says sleepily.  
  
“Don’t you dare fall asleep on me, you ass. You’re the worst client ever! Most people WANT to watch me get off!”  
  
“Already saw that once today. Shut up already,” Kitayama says, turning his head to capture Fujigaya’s lips.  
  
Fujigaya’s complaints are muffled as he instinctively sucks on Kitayama’s tongue in his mouth. He lets out a groan when Kitayama shifts, putting a knee between his legs and Fujigaya desperately rubs up against it.  
  
Kitayama trails his fingers along Fujigaya’s collar bone and pulls away to hear the noises the other man is making. He licks at Fujigaya’s ear and whispers, “You should get a few more piercings on your ear.”  
  
“Not into people tugging at my earrings. Besides, I’m not a host. That’s a little too trashy for my taste,” Fujigaya frowns.  
  
Kitayama trails his fingers down Fujigaya’s chest and chuckles. “I can think of an even trashier piercing.”  
  
“If you’re suggesting that I pierce my dick, I swear-”  
  
“Relax, princess,” Kitayama cuts off. He lowers himself to lick and nip at Fujigaya’s navel, cleaning up some of his mess in the process. “Think about how good it’d feel to have a piercing here for me to play with. I bet the bar would feel so good on my tongue.”  
  
“Fuck,” Fujigaya swears, shivering at the thought. “Hurry up and get me off already!”  
  
Kitayama grins and wraps his fingers around Fujigaya’s length again, stroking it a few times before rolling on a condom.  
  
“Mitsu...” Fujigaya whines when he feels Kitayama’s tongue working at his tip through the thin barrier. He works fingers into Kitayama’s hair and tugs when he feels himself hit the back of Kitayama’s throat.  
  
It’s not like he’s never gotten a blow job before, especially in his line of work, but his clients usually like to be on the receiving end of blow jobs. There have been a few that showed interest in doing it before, but quickly changed their minds after finding out that he required a condom for that as well. Apparently other men don’t find the taste of latex very enticing.  
  
Fujigaya cries out as Kitayama shoves two condom-sheathed fingers back into his ass and immediately begins to rub at his prostate. He feels Kitayama relax his jaw and throat and takes the affirmative noise that he makes as permission to start thrusting up roughly, using the hand in Kitayama’s hair to hold him in place.  
  
Kitayama doesn’t ease up on his prostate, even after Fujigaya’s body clenches as he starts to come. He pulls his fingers out and lifts up his head to wipe his mouth with the back of his clean hand once Fujigaya releases his grip on his hair.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Kitayama smirks, voice slightly hoarse. He runs his fingers along Fujigaya’s rim before sticking a finger in again. “Loose,” he comments.  
  
“Who’s fault is that, you asshole,” Fujigaya snaps back, aftershocks running through his body.  
  
“I’m glad you think I have suck a big dick,” Kitayama grins, pulling his finger back out.  
  
“Go fuck yourself,” Fujigaya rolls his eyes, tying up the condom and dropping it into the waste basket.  
  
“If only,” Kitayama sighs and Fujigaya groans into his pillow.  
  
Kitayama flops down next to Fujigaya and Fujigaya doesn’t even bother trying to send him home. He’s already learned that Kitayama isn’t going anywhere right after sex and he’ll be lucky if Kitayama’s even awake for another five minutes.  
  
When Kitayama’s breathing evens out, Fujigaya rolls over and contemplates whether or not it’s too soon to go back to his own apartment to sleep. He jumps in surprise when he feels Kitayama press against his back, an arms snaking around his waist.  
  
“Think about it,” Kitayama says against the nape of his neck, fingers grazing over Fujigaya’s stomach and voice groggy and low.  
  
Fujigaya lies there for a little thinking about how it would feel to have Kitayama playing with his navel ring before he decides that it’s been long enough and wiggles out of Kitayama’s arms to leave.  
  
*******  
  
Kitayama flops down onto the pile of practice mats with a scowl. Yokoo really needs to stop waking him up at the ass crack of dawn. Holding off on changing the sheets for a few hours wouldn’t kill anyone.  
  
“Well, aren’t you just a bundle of sunshine today,” Yara jokes. “Is it Thursday again already?”  
  
“Jealous of my Wednesdays, Yara-senpai?”  
  
“Yeah, right. Unlike you, I have more than one hump day,” Yara grins.  
  
Kitayama groans. “If you don’t mind, I was going to take a nap before rehearsal.”  
  
“Guess you don’t want to hear my offer then,” Yara says, turning to walk away. “Too bad. The pay was decent, too. Maybe Ken-chan will want it.”  
  
“Job offer?” Kitayama sits up, raising an eyebrow. “Continue.”  
  
“Caught your interest, did I?” Yara laughs, turning back around. “ I got offered a job to choreograph and put together an entire production, but I’m tied up with other gigs and can’t take it. Thought you might be interested. There’s even room in the budget for you to take an assistant along.”  
  
“How long?” Kitayama asks.  
  
“Steady income for three months,” Yara winks. “So how about it?”  
  
“I’ll take it. Thanks, senpai,” Kitayama says, already lying back down. He vaguely registers Yara mentioning something about kouhai these days and something about needing a hump day of his own before drifting off.  
  
*******  
  
“Ken-chan,” Kitayama calls out just as the younger man is about to walk out of the door.  
  
Senga perks up at the sound of his name and parts with his friends before jogging over to Kitayama with his bag.  
  
“Yeah, Kitamitsu?” Senga asks, all smiles as his favorite senpai rustles his hair.  
  
“What are you up to for the next three months?” Kitayama asks. Yara had joked about giving the job to Senga, but it’s true that Senga would’ve been Kitayama’s next choice as well.  
  
“Nothing special,” Senga replies, looking up at the ceiling like it has his calendar written on it.  
  
“Good. You’re helping me for the next three months.”  
  
“Eh? Job?” Senga asks excitedly.  
  
Kitayama just nods and laughs as Senga practically tackles him in excitement.  
  
Senga has the ability to handle jobs like this, they just don’t ever come to him because he’s still considered too young, despite being almost 23. Jobs that have a budget to allow assistants don’t come by very often either, so it’s no surprise that Senga’s excited. Also, it’s no secret that Kitayama is Senga’s favorite senpai, even if the fact that Senga has a crush on him is.  
  
Kitayama ends up letting Senga treat him to dinner as thanks, never mind that it’s just ramen and gyoza, and Kitayama takes him home, picking up some beer along the way. Two hours later, Senga is passed out on the floor.  
  
Kitayama covers Senga with a blanket and drops a pillow his face, chuckling when Senga bats at the pillow in his sleep before rolling over. It’s nice to have people over once in a while. His spacious apartment is nice, but it gets too quiet for his taste sometimes. Recently, Kitayama’s been tossing around the idea of getting a dog, but with the choreography gig he just got, now might not be a good time.


End file.
